


［朱白］一心向阳（一）天使与荆棘丛

by Huaye



Series: ［朱白］一心向阳 [1]
Category: zhubai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaye/pseuds/Huaye





	［朱白］一心向阳（一）天使与荆棘丛

01

夏日的清晨，日头还没起，一场小雨润泽了北方这片平坦而荒凉的土地。轻风起，泥土的味道里混着工地的粉尘味儿。三五扎堆的东北汉子穿着背心裤衩坐在凳子上，咬着手里的馒头喝着温热的米粥，风吹拂过他们粗糙沧桑的脸。

起来的工人多了，工地里渐渐有了人气儿。干着活儿，工人们趁着头儿没来，都开始唠起了闲磕儿。

“哎老王，听说了吗？咱老总的儿子要来了，估计一会儿上工人就到了。”老李道。

“怎么没听说，小道儿消息我都听了好几遍啦！真是自己的儿子自己宠着，他儿子才多大岁数？哼，比我儿子还小两岁呢。”

“就是呗，谁不知道他儿子去年才毕业，考的还是工程师。有证儿有啥用？二十来岁就敢做主管，万一出事儿了指不定要躲家里哭。”老李嗤笑一声，愤慨道。

老王叹一口气，“谁叫人是老总的儿子，有钱有势有关系，哪像咱们这些给人干苦力的，儿子也捞不着啥好处。我就盼着我那个儿子出去打工出人头地，好让我也享享福。”

老李胳膊肘儿碰了碰老王，“也不是谁家的儿子都能让爹妈享福，就那扫把星，把自己爹娘克死了，还能享到福？你说说那小朱小两口得多憋屈，好不容易生了个大胖小子，居然就这么被自己儿子克死了。”

“你敢搁背后说那扫把星，你不怕他半夜拿刀砍你啊？”老王赶忙把他往里推了推，四下张望了一下，没看到那人，也叹了口气，“这孩子也是命不好，谁叫他爹娘手里有点儿闲钱就嘚瑟了，非要给孩子算命？百年不遇一杀破狼啊，搁谁家谁都得在祖坟前嚎一场。我寻思应该是朱家祖坟被人挖了啥的，冒了黑烟，不然，哎……那夫妻俩最大的也才二十二……”

话音未落就被扼在喉咙里，老王俩人眼珠子忽然瞪大了，齐齐盯着一个方向瞅，那表情好像见了鬼了。

顺着俩人的目光看过去，只见一个穿着工地服的年轻男人从外面走进了工地，不像其他人进了工地跟人唠嗑打招呼，他一个人也不理，径直走到自己那儿干起了活儿。

那男人穿着工地里发的衣服，看上去洗得干净，衣服上那些洗不净的花花绿绿和水泥点子也把衣服平白弄脏了；天儿热，男人敞着怀露出里面的白背心，挽了几节的袖子里露出了男人精壮有力的手臂；蓝裤子磨得发亮，裤脚没有挽起来也露了一截脚踝——他比工地里的男人高得多，压根儿没他的码。

男人面容生的极其俊朗白皙，浓眉大眼的跟民工团里的文艺兵似的，整个向阳村也找不着比他更俊的。可这么好看的脸，脸色却是冷极了，整个人冷得像块冰，硬得像块石头。

他把自己封冻在一个与外界截然相反的世界里。他是个怪胎。

老王老李对视了一下，都看到了眼里的惊惧，而后默默地回到自己的岗位干起了活儿。

02

朱一龙是工地里最不爱说话唠闲嗑而且干活最利索业绩最好的工人。二十来岁的年轻小伙子，身强力壮得很，闷头干自己的活儿，月底发钱还能得点奖金。

他自己干着自己的活，人们都听过他的劣迹，也就没人敢和他搭话，他也乐得自在，一个人总是这么自在。干活的时候想着中午要怎么才能多拿一个馒头，月底发的什么奖品是去逛窑子还是攒着……有时他抬头看看头顶上毒辣的太阳，也会在心里骂着这鬼天气晒死老子了、哪天老子非得把你踹下来不可，一遍又一遍。

正干着活儿，底下忽然吵嚷起来，一下子热闹了。他站在没有窗户的毛坯房里低头看过去，哦，是那个什么鬼的老总儿子。

地面上，许多人簇拥着一个年轻男人走进工地，东北汉子的喉咙里发出大笑和逢迎的声音，此起彼伏。

被围在中间的男人穿着一身白衣带着安全帽，帽子扣得严严实实，几乎挡住了他半张脸，男人脸上是极具感染力的笑模样，开朗又不是矜持的笑着，露出洁白牙齿，一笑眼睛弯成了小月牙儿。

一身白衣，瘦高个头，这个老总儿子在满是粉尘砖头灰泥的工地里鹤立鸡群，仿佛天使站在荆棘丛中，纯净得不染人间尘埃。

似乎感觉到了他的视线，老总儿子抬头看了过来，先是被日头晃了下眼，看清了人以后才礼貌地笑了笑，冲着他点了点头。而后有人和他说话，老总儿子低下头拿着手里的文件，手指在上面指点着什么。到了工作上面，他的脸上立马换成了沉静的样子，连声音都低沉严肃了下来。

朱一龙看着穿白衣服的老总儿子，舔了舔嘴唇。

“这个地方还要改正一下，回头我重新画一个出来，到时候就按照这个走就行。行了差不多了，别围着我了，干活儿去吧。”白宇还低着头，拿着笔在图纸上写写画画。

工头还没走，等到白宇写完画完，他才道：“小白总您初来乍到不知道咱这儿的兄弟啥样，咱东北汉子都朴实，干活儿也卖力有劲儿，您就放心吧。就是刚才那个……您可得小心点儿，千万别得罪他。”

白宇冷静的合上文件夹，“那个长的很白的男人？”

“哎对就是他，小白总啊您可别看他长得那么白瞅着可干净了，他可是把自己爹娘克死的，亲戚都不要他，他自己把自己养活到这么大，打砸抢偷啥没干过？力气大手也黑，心狠着呢，我都不敢惹他——之前他们村里有个人骂他，他直接半夜里提刀把人给砍了，那人到现在都没下过地呢。”工头道。

白宇沉静的脸上没有一丝波动，只低低的嗯了一声，走去了自己的办公室，“这个月奖金补贴提前发，晚上下工后叫人来领。”

说完后小白总顿了顿，看了一眼工头，“还有，都是一起干活的兄弟，别总在背后议论是非。”

四十来岁的工头被二十来岁的青年训斥，被强光晒得黑黢黢的脸红了，羞赧又尴尬地应了两声。

03

被人通知要去主管办公室的时候，朱一龙是有些兴奋的，莫名其妙的兴奋。

和另一个优秀工人一同进了办公室，他一眼便看见了那个一身白衣服的老总儿子。那人站在铺满了工程图和草稿纸的桌子前，弯着腰手里拿着尺子和铅笔在上面写写画画，沉浸在那些图纸里，好像不知道他进来。

朱一龙眼尖地瞅见了办公桌上被人丢到一角的铭牌，哦，原来他叫白宇。

名字很好听。

白宇百忙之中冲着墙边立柜上的奖品抬了抬下巴，他和另一个工人过去拿了奖品，是鸡蛋，量比之前要多一些另一个工人看着一小篮子鸡蛋笑开了花，对白宇感恩戴德地说着客气话，好一番才离开。

他很顺手地关上了门，然后静静的站在门边看着白宇。

这个男人瘦瘦高高，一弯身显露出他藏在白衬衫里腰身，竟比一般男人细得多；腿也细，又长又细；认真工作时表情比刚才打招呼的时候严肃多了，嘴唇合的严严实实，他忽然发现这个老总儿子嘴很好看。

他又舔了舔嘴唇，心里痒的不行，胸腔里那股子冲动几乎按捺不住。光是看着白宇，他深藏在心底的欲望就忍不住上涌。

他的腿终于控制不住地走向那个人，一步一步地走到办公桌前。

白宇抬头看过来，清澈的眼睛直直地看着他。

他把一篮子鸡蛋压在了那一堆图纸上，哑声道：这些换亲你一下，够不够？

白宇依旧直直地看着他，没有说一句话。

他忽然伸手去捏他的下巴，俯身咬上了他粉嫩好看的嘴唇。

不出意料地，他立马收到了回应。毫无章法地亲吻、小狼般咬着他的嘴，他没有给他任何机会，霸道地肆虐着他的嘴唇，毫无顾忌地攻城略地。

挥掉桌子上那些乱七八糟的图纸文件，抱着他坐在桌子上亲吻，他解开他的衬衫扣子，大手在衬衫里逡巡，揉捏着他腰上细肉，又狠又欲地咬着他的嘴。

白宇轻喘着和他唇舌交缠，细长的腿环住他，拨开他敞着怀的工服摸他的肌肉，手指温热的触感隔着背心传入肌肤，若隐若无的却像是电流让他浑身酥麻不已，两个人的温度都升高许多。

他的手刚伸进他裤子里就被推开了，白宇脸颊红红的，眼睛水光潋滟。

那些鸡蛋太少。

他直直地看着他的眼睛，手义无反顾地摸了下去，握住他，道：你要这么出去？

白宇依旧不同意他继续，只是用那双干净清澈的眼睛看着他，看透他的心灵，用沉默的力量对抗他暴虐的行为。

这样纯净看透人心的目光下的力量，连劣迹斑斑无所不为的他，也难以抵抗。


End file.
